


The Hills

by broketrbl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broketrbl/pseuds/broketrbl
Summary: Where Taeyong is a CEO and Jaehyun is his mistress.





	The Hills

"I only call you when it's half past five."

Taeyong is the CEO of one of the most famous companies in South Korea. He can buy a small business and make it a huge one at the snap of a finger. And everyone knows he's a happily married man.

Only until 5:30 p.m. though.

Taeyong's married to a famous super model by the name of Kim Kya and has a beautiful child with her. Everyone thinks he has the most happiest life but no that isn't true.

Being rich and being married to a super model doesn't make him happy. Okay, maybe his son makes him happy but that's besides the point. The only thing that makes him happy arrives at 5:30 p.m. everyday.

It's more of a person that makes him happy. A certain black haired boy who is 6 feet tall and very beautiful.

{{{}}}

"Bye, babe, see you in a week." Kya said. She is going to Germany for a week for a photo shoot. Their son was over Jaehyun's friend, Yuta, house. After Taeyong made sure her car was gone from the driveway, he ran to the back of the house.

He opened the back door to see a thin, tall, black haired boy standing there. He has a frown on his face.

"What's wrong, babe." Taeyong asked, cuffing Jaehyun's face in his hands.

"I'm upset that you won't get a divorce." Jaehyun stated, pulling away from Taeyong and walking into the house.

"You know I can't do that. I want my son to have both his parents around him. Although, one isn't always here..." Taeyong trails. He hates the fact that Kya is never home to help take care of their son. Taeyong can't always get a nanny, he has to have his parents in his life."

"I know, it's just...I feel like you just want me for sex. Do you even love me all?" asked, Jaehyun, tearing up. Everytime, Jaehyun comes over, they have sex. Jaehyun doesn't just want sex, he wants a relationship.

"Babe, don't cry, I do love you. It's just I don't wanna divorce Kya because of my son. I'm doing this because of you and my son. Ken needs his mom and dad. One day, I'll divorce her, when Ken is older."

"I know, I just feel like that sometimes..." Jaehyun states, sadly.

Taeyong cuffs Jaehyun's face again, bring his face down a bit.

"I'll make it up to you. Instead of having sex, I'll make love to you. And after we can cuddle and watch a bunch of k-dramas. Do you you like that idea?" Taeyong suggests, hoping Jae would say yes. He doesn't like when his baby is upset, especially because of him.

Jae sniffs and nods, Tae had to resist the urge to squeeze the younger boy's cheeks at how cute he is. Taeyong takes his hand and leads him to his and Kya's room. Usually, Taeyong fucks Jae in one of the guest rooms, but he wanted to make love to him, not just fuck him.

"Y-you're taking into your room." Jaehyun asked, shocked.

"Yep, because I'm making love to you." Tae said, smiling.

Taeyong smashes his lips against Jaehyun's. He gently pushes Jaehyun down on the bed and straddles him. He pulls away and looks down at Jaehyun. His lips are a dark pin and there's a light blush across his face,

"Do you want me to go slow?" Taeyong asked. He usually goes fast and rough, but since he's going to make love to Jaehyun, he wants to know what Jaehyun wants.

"I want...I want you to fuck me hard and rough. Make love to me hard and rough." Jaehyun says, while grinding up against Taeyong.

"As you wish, princess."

Taeyong roughly takes off Jae's shirt. He takes his shorts on; Jaehyun usually doesn't wear underwear when he comes over. Taeyong strips himself. He grabs lube and a condom out of the nightstand that's next to the bed.

"I'm gonna prep you, babe, okay?"

Jaehyun nods and roll his head to the side.

Tae pops the cap open and squirts some lube on two of his fingers. He slowly pushes his index finger in, Jaehyu whines and moans. He loves the pain of being fingered. 

"M-more, Taeyong!" Jaehyun moans very loudly.

Taeyong nods and pushes another finger in. He started scissoring Jae at a very fast pace. Jaehyun was moaning and writhing beneath Tae.

"P-please make love to m-me, now!"

"Okay, princess."

Taeyong pulls his fingers out and grabs the condom. He opens it and roll it on his cock. He pours some lube in his hands and lathers his cock up.

He pushes the tip and groans. He loved that Jae is so tight, even though he fucks him everyday. Jaehyun moans and arches his back.

"F-fuck, Tae!" Jaehyun moans.

Taeyong starts to thrust into Jae at a moderate pace. He looks at Jae face. His face was is scrunched up in pure pleasure.

"F-faster, please!"

Taeyong complies with Jaehyun's request and begans thrusting at a hard and fast pace. Jae practically screamed when Taeyong hits his prostate. Taeyong continues to hit his prostate and Jae comes undone.

Taeyong thrusts a few more times and comes in the condom with a groan. Tae pulls out and takes the condom off. He throws it in the bin next to the bed and grabs the TV remote.

He turns on the TV and selected a random k-drama. He pulls Jae to his chest and let him cuddle into him.

"I love you, princess."

Jaehyun looks up at him and smiles.

"I love you, too."


End file.
